


Share Intimacy With Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Sharing, Grace Kink, Implied Top!Gadreel, M/M, Masturbation, implied bottom!sam, mentions of Grace Bondage, season 9 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Gadreel have some fun together, as one.





	Share Intimacy With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Sam/Gadreel square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Gadreel sighed as he locked the door behind him, securing the deadbolt before making his way to the bed, stripping as he went. He could see Sam’s body stretching in the mirror and he smiled as he looked over his current vessel proudly. How fitting that he had felt so comfortable in Lucifer’s vessel, and that he got to touch Sam in ways Lucifer would never get to. 

_ How’s my body doing?  _ He heard Sam asked and he smiled. 

_ Doing well, Samuel. In a few days, perhaps I can search out a different vessel and reunite with you.  _

He felt Sam smile. Smiling was a unique sensation, and he did like it.  _ Cool. No lasting damage, then?  _

_ There doesn’t seem to be that would require me to inhabit you for much longer. _ Gadreel finally had stripped naked and made his way to the bed. Laying down on top of it, he noticed that Sam’s cock was half hard.  _ Think you’re up to some coitus?  _

He could hear Sam chuckle.  _ Absolutely,  _ he replied.  _ Mind if I have control? _

_ Not at all. _ Gadreel took a backseat in Sam’s mind, and he heard Sam groan and felt him stretch.  _ I can’t wait to see this for real. _

Sam laughed and took his cock in hand, stroking it with firm strokes that twisted at the head. He groaned and shuddered.  _ Neither can I. Fuck, I want that so bad.  _

_ Just a few more days, Samuel,  _ Gadreel soothed, letting the sensations flow through Sam.  _ Just a few more days, and the two of us can be together carnally.  _

Sam moaned and his back arched as he continued to stroke himself. Gadreel got an idea. 

_ Samuel, _ he murmured,  _ would you mind if I used my Grace at all to help you? _

Sam gave a breathless sort of laugh.  _ Not at all, Gadreel,  _ he said.  _ Go ahead. _

Gadreel let his Grace wrap around Sam like a warm blanket, tendrils breaking off to seek out new areas. Some broke off to join Sam’s hand on his cock, allowing the hunter to gasp, while others slipped between Sam’s spread open legs to tease at his hole. 

_ I can’t wait to actually run my hands over your skin, Samuel,  _ he murmured, feeling Sam tremble in need.  _ Can’t wait to feel you writhe underneath of me, holding onto me as though I am the definition of salvation.  _

“Gad,” Sam gasped, out loud, whining as he felt Gadreel’s Grace slip inside of him. 

_ I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have intercourse in the human fashion,  _ Gadreel murmured,  _ to see that vulnerability in their eyes. Feeling how your body responds to me, my Grace. . . I can’t wait to physically see how it responds when it’s flesh rather than Grace. _

Sam moaned, shuddering as the Grace inside of him began pumping in slow, smooth motions. Gadreel felt every neuron of Sam’s light up in pleasurable response, both of them stroking his cock. 

_ I’ve often wondered how beautiful you’d look, bound by my Grace while I took you mercilessly,  _ Gadreel continued to murmur in Sam’s head while they sought pleasure together.  _ Would you be docile in your bonds, content to let me take you the way I desire? Or would you writhe and thrash, even as you shout for me?  _

“Fuck!” Sam shouted, his hand speeding up. “Fuck, I don’t know, but I want it!” 

_ Only a few days more, and we’ll have years to play and experiment,  _ Gadreel soothed, gentling Sam’s movements.  _ We’ll have all the time we need.  _

“Gad,” Sam moaned. “Want you.  _ Need _ you.” 

_ I know, Samuel,  _ Gadreel murmured, running his Grace up and down Sam’s trembling thighs.  _ And soon, we’ll have that. Maybe I’ll take you in front of a mirror, so you can see how wonderful you look when you surrender.  _

Sam mewled. “I’m not going. . .” 

_ That’s okay, Samuel,  _ Gadreel smiled.  _ We’ll have years to build up your stamina. We’ll get there. Together.  _

Sam groaned and shuddered. Gadreel could feel his orgasm building low in his belly. 

_ Cum for me, Samuel,  _ Gadreel coaxed.  _ Cum for me. Let me feel your ecstasy.  _ For good measure, he let his Grace rub insistently over Sam’s prostate.

Sam came with a cry, and Gadreel felt the pleasure shudder throughout his body and he couldn’t help but groan himself. 

They laid there as one person, breathing heavily as they processed. Gadreel lazily waved Sam’s hand, cleaning them up.

“Thank you,” Sam mumbled, rolling onto his side.

_ I wish I could hold you,  _ Gadreel murmured. 

“Soon,” Sam smiled. “Sooner than we think.” He yawned. 

_ Get some rest, Samuel. I’ll watch over us.  _

_ Night, Gadreel.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
